Sonic/mulan
(Wii and DS versions only) |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance }} Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob to Nakamatachi: Toybot no Kougeki in Japan, and SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is a 2007 video game sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are around a dozen playable characters from various Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Tak and the Power of Juju. It was followed by SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. They have Nicktoons master models and characters that are part of this game: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Loud House, Bunsen is a Beast, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, Breadwinners Watch My Chops, My Dad the Rock Star, Kaput and Zosky, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Mighty B!,The Angry Beavers, CatDog, ChalkZone, Invader Zim, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Catscratch, As Told by Ginger, My Life as a Teenage Robot, All Grown Up, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, Kablam!, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and Mr. Meaty. Gameplay Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots gameplay includes playing as two Nicktoons in some levels and plotting an operational Mech suit (created by Jimmy Neutron) in others. Players journey through Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Fairy World, Pupununu Village (handheld version only), Retroville (handheld version only), and Calamitous' Lair (console version only), as well as the Toybot Factory, which is divided into multiple segments. Plot The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous on a game show called the Biggest Genius. Calamitous states that by feeding fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a magical gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a Krabby Patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick, unintentionally, in the process. SpongeBob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, SpongeBob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, they meet Tak, of the Pupununu People, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Jimmy contacts Danny, who says that Calamitous' invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like him and Sam. So Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co. outlet and when they get there they see that Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory, collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairly harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Professor's lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells Calamitous' plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous' mustache off with an electric shaver. Characters Playable Nicktoons Non-playable characters * Professor Calamitous (main antagonist) * Chad-Bot * Cosmo and Wanda (featured alongside Timmy) * Jorgen Von Strangle * Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo in the opening cutscene) * The Mawgu (cameo in the opening cutscene) Master models References Category:2007 video games Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Natsume (company) games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games based on SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show video games Category:THQ games Category:Invader Zim video games Category:Danny Phantom video games Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius video games Category:TOSHI Engine games Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera video games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Wii games Category:Rocko's Modern Life video games Category:Video games based on The Fairly OddParents Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Nicktoons November 8 - 14, 2010 Monday, November 8 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00AM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 7:05AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Back at the Barnyard 4:30PM Back at the Barnyard 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM Zevo-3 - "Mutant Hotel" (NEW) 6:30PM Zevo-3 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 7:55PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 8:00PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core - "Trespassing In St. Louis" (NEW) 8:05PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Zevo-3 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM Invader ZIM 11:00PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 11:05PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 11:30PM Avatar 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM CatDog 3:00AM CatDog 3:30AM CatDog 4:00AM CatDog 4:30AM CatDog 5:00AM CatDog 5:30AM CatDog Tuesday, November 9 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Back at the Barnyard 4:30PM Back at the Barnyard 5:00PM Invader ZIM 5:30PM Invader ZIM 6:00PM Invader ZIM 6:30PM Invader ZIM 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM Invader ZIM 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 11:30PM Avatar 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life Wednesday, November 10 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Back at the Barnyard 4:30PM Back at the Barnyard 5:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 5:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 6:00PM Planet Sheen 6:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai - "Goku vs. Frieza! The Super Showdown Begins!" (NEW) 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM Invader ZIM 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 11:30PM Avatar 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM Action League Now! 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM Action League Now! 4:00AM Rugrats 4:30AM Rugrats 5:00AM Rugrats 5:30AM Rugrats Thursday, November 11 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Back at the Barnyard 4:30PM Back at the Barnyard 5:00PM The Troop 5:30PM The Troop 6:00PM The Troop 6:30PM The Troop 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai - "A Boundary-Pushing Brawl! Goku, Frieza, and Ginyu Again?!" (NEW) 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM Invader ZIM 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 11:30PM Avatar 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 1:05AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM CatDog 3:00AM CatDog 3:30AM CatDog 4:00AM CatDog 4:30AM CatDog 5:00AM CatDog 5:30AM CatDog Friday, November 12 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! 10:25AM The Mighty B! 10:50AM The Mighty B! 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 4:05PM Zevo-3 4:30PM Zevo-3 5:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Zevo-3 8:30PM Zevo-3 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM The Troop 10:30PM Invader ZIM 11:00PM Zevo-3 11:30PM Zevo-3 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00AM Invader ZIM 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 4:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 5:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life Saturday, November 13 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Making Fiends 7:30AM Making Fiends 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Krusty Sponge / Sing a Song of Patrick" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants 9:00AM Invader ZIM 9:30AM Invader ZIM 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM The Mighty B! - "Finger Pickin' Bad / Higgenbottom's 7" (NEW) 11:30AM The Mighty B! - "Hairy Situation / B Plus One" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 12:00PM Zevo-3 - "Which Came First" (NEW) 12:30PM Zevo-3 1:00PM Invader ZIM 1:30PM Invader ZIM 2:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 3:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 3:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:00PM El Tigre 4:30PM El Tigre 5:00PM Invader ZIM 5:30PM Invader ZIM 6:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM Back at the Barnyard 9:00PM Planet Sheen - "Thanksgetting" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 9:15PM Planet Sheen - "Keeping Up with the Gronzes" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 9:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 12:05AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM Rocko's Modern Life 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Sunday, November 14 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 7:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 8:00AM Planet Sheen 8:30AM T.U.F.F. Puppy 9:00AM The Troop 9:30AM The Troop 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 11:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:30PM Avatar 1:00PM Avatar 1:30PM Avatar 2:00PM Danny Phantom 2:30PM Danny Phantom 3:00PM Danny Phantom 3:30PM The Troop 4:00PM The Troop 4:30PM The Troop 5:00PM Invader ZIM 5:30PM Invader ZIM 6:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 6:55PM Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM Back at the Barnyard 9:00PM The Mighty B! - "Rinx! / Sleepless in San Francisco" 9:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Great Patty Caper" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre ~ Break Free ~ 12:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:22AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:43AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 1:04AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM Rocko's Modern Life 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey |producer = Pam Coats |screenplay = |story = Robert D. San Souci |based on = | starring = |music = Jerry Goldsmith |editing = Michael Kelly |studio = |distributor = Buena Vista Pictures |released = |runtime = 87 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $90 million |gross = $304.3 million }} Mulan is a 1998 American animated musical action adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation for Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on the Chinese legend of Hua Mulan, and was Disney's 36th animated feature and the ninth animated film produced and released during the Disney Renaissance. It was directed by Tony Bancroft and Barry Cook, with story by Robert D. San Souci and screenplay by Rita Hsiao, Philip LaZebnik, Chris Sanders, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer, and Raymond Singer. Ming-Na Wen, Eddie Murphy, Miguel Ferrer and BD Wong star in the English version, while Jackie Chan provided the voice of Captain Li Shang for the Chinese dubs of the film. The film's plot takes place in China during the Han dynasty, where Fa Mulan, daughter of aged warrior Fa Zhou, impersonates a man to take her father's place during a general conscription to counter a Hun invasion. Produced and released during the Disney Renaissance, Mulan was the first of three features produced primarily at the Disney animation studio at Disney-MGM Studios in Orlando, Florida. Development for the film began in 1994, when a number of artistic supervisors were sent to China to receive artistic and cultural inspiration. Mulan was well received by critics and the public, grossing $304 million, earning Golden Globe and Academy Award nominations, and winning several Annie Awards including Best Animated Feature. A 2004 direct-to-video sequel, Mulan II, followed. A live-action adaptation directed by Niki Caro will be released on March 27, 2020. Plot The Huns, who are led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade Han China by breaching the Great Wall. The Chinese emperor orders a general mobilization, with conscription notices requiring one man from each family to join the Chinese army. When Fa Mulan hears that her elderly father Fa Zhou, the only man in their family and an army veteran, is once more to go to war, she becomes anxious and apprehensive due to his weakening health. Taking her father's old armor, she disguises herself as a man so that she can enlist instead of her parent. The family quickly learns of her departure, and Mulan's grandmother prays to the family ancestors for Mulan's safety. The ancestors order their "great stone dragon" to protect Mulan; a small dragon named Mushu, a disgraced former guardian, is sent to awaken the stone dragon, but accidentally destroys it in the process, which Mushu conceals from the ancestors and resolves to protect Mulan himself. Reporting to the training camp, Mulan is able to pass as a man, although her military skills are initially lacking. Mushu provides clumsy guidance to Mulan on how to behave like a man. Under the command of Captain Li Shang, she and her fellow recruits Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po gradually become trained warriors. Desiring to see Mulan succeed, Mushu creates a fake order from Shang's father, General Li, ordering Shang to follow the main imperial army into the mountains. The reinforcements set out, but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Li and his troops have been massacred by the Huns. As the reinforcements solemnly leave the mountains, they are ambushed by the Huns, but Mulan cleverly uses a cannon to cause an avalanche, which buries most of the invaders. An enraged Shan Yu slashes her in the chest, and her deception is revealed when the wound is bandaged. Instead of executing Mulan as the law requires, Shang spares her life, but nonetheless expels her from the army. Mulan is left to follow alone as the recruits depart for the imperial city to report the news of the Huns' destruction. However, it is discovered that several Hun warriors, including Shan Yu, have survived the avalanche, and Mulan catches sight of them as they make their way to the city, intent on capturing the emperor. At the imperial city, Mulan is unable to convince Shang about Shan Yu's survival. The Huns capture the emperor and seize the palace. With Mulan's help, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po pose as concubines, and are able to enter the palace. With the help of Shang, they defeat Shan Yu's men; as Shang prevents Shan Yu from assassinating the Emperor, Mulan lures the Hun leader onto the roof, where she engages him in single combat. Meanwhile, acting on Mulan's instructions and signal, Mushu fires a large skyrocket at Shan Yu. The rocket strikes and propels him into a fireworks launching tower, where he dies in the resulting explosion. Mulan is praised by the Emperor and the assembled inhabitants of the city, who bow to her in an unprecedented honor. While she accepts the crest of the Emperor and the sword of Shan Yu as gifts, she politely declines his offer to be his advisor, and asks to return to her family. Mulan returns home and presents these gifts to her father, who is overjoyed to have Mulan back safely. Having become enamored with Mulan, Shang soon arrives under the pretext of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation to stay for dinner. Mushu is reinstated as a Fa family guardian by the ancestors amid a returning celebration. Cast ; Fa Mulan; Kahn]] *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (singing voice provided by Lea Salonga) *Eddie Murphy as Mushu *BD Wong as Captain Li Shang (singing voice provided by Donny Osmond) *Miguel Ferrer as Shan Yu *June Foray as Grandmother Fa (singing voice provided by Marni Nixon) *Harvey Fierstein as Yao *Gedde Watanabe as Ling (singing voice provided by Matthew Wilder) *Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po *James Hong as Chi-Fu *Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou *Pat Morita as The Emperor of China *George Takei as First Ancestor *Miriam Margolyes as The Matchmaker *Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li *James Shigeta as General Li *Frank Welker as Cri-Kee and Khan (Mulan's horse) *Chris Sanders as Little Brother (Mulan's dog) *Mary Kay Bergman as various ancestors Kelly Chen, Coco Lee and Xu Qing voiced Mulan in the Cantonese, Taiwanese Mandarin and Mainland standard versions of the film respectively, while Jackie Chan provided the voice of Li Shang in all three Chinese versions and appeared in the version of promotional music videos of "I'll Make a Man Out of You". Taiwanese comedian Jacky Wu provided the voice of Mushu in the Mandarin version. Production Development In 1989, Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida had opened with 40 to 50 employees, with its original purpose to produce cartoon shorts and featurettes. However, by late 1993, following several animation duties on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King, Disney executives were convinced to allow the Feature Animation Florida studios to produce their first independent film. Around that same time, Disney Feature Animation developed an interest into Asian-themed legends beginning with the optioning several books by children's book author Robert D. San Souci who had a consulting relationship with Disney executive Jay Dyer. Around that same time, a short straight-to-video film titled China Doll about an oppressed and miserable Chinese girl who is whisked away by a British Prince Charming to happiness in the West was in development. Thomas Schumacher asked Souci if he had any additional stories, in which Souci turned in a manuscript of a book based on the Chinese poem "The Song of Fa Mu Lan". Ultimately, Disney decided to combine the two separate projects. Following the opening of the Feature Animation Florida studios, Barry Cook, who had served as a special-effects animator since 1982, had directed the Roger Rabbit cartoon Trail Mix-Up produced at the satellite studio. Upon a lunch invitation with Thomas Schumacher, Cook was offered two projects in development: a Scottish folk tale with a dragon or Mulan. Knowledgeable about the existence of dragons in Chinese mythology, Cook suggested adding a dragon to Mulan, in which a week later, Schumacher urged Cook to drop the Scottish project and accept Mulan as his next project. Following this, Cook was immediately assigned as the initial director of the project, and cited influences from Charlie Chaplin and David Lean during production. While working as an animator on the gargoyles for The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tony Bancroft was offered to co-direct the film following a recommendation from Rob Minkoff, co-director of The Lion King, to Schumacher, in which he accepted, and joined the creative team by early 1995. In 1994, the production team sent a select group of artistic supervisors to China for three weeks to take photographs and drawings of local landmarks for inspiration; and to soak up local culture. Key members of the creative team at the time – Pam Coats, Barry Cook, Ric Sluiter, Robert Walker, and Mark Henn – were invited to travel to China as a research trip to study the landscape, people, and history of the original legend. From June 17 to July 2, 1994, the research trip flew to Beijing, China, which is where Pam Coats became inspired by the placement of flags on the Great Wall. They also toured Datong, Luoyang, Xi'an, Jiayuguan, Dunhuang, and Guilin. Writing In its earliest stages, the story was originally conceived as a Tootsie-like romantic comedy film where Mulan, who was a misfit tomboy that loves her father, is betrothed to Shang, whom she has not met. On her betrothal day, her father Fa Zhou carves her destiny on a stone tablet in the family temple, which she shatters in anger, running away to forge her own destiny. In November 1993, Chris Sanders, who had just finished storyboard work on The Lion King, was hoping to work on The Hunchback of Notre Dame until Schumacher appointed him to work on Mulan instead. Acting as Head of Story, Sanders grew frustrated with the romantic comedy aspect of the story, and urged producer Pam Coats to be more faithful to the original legend by having Mulan leave home because of the love for her father. This convinced the filmmakers to decide to change Mulan's character in order to make her more appealing and selfless. Sequence Six – in which Mulan takes her father's conscription order, cuts her long hair, and dons her father's armor – served as a pivotal moment in the evolution of Mulan's character. Director Barry Cook explained that the sequence initially started as a song storyboarded by Barry Johnson and redrawn by character designer Chen-Yi Chang. Following the story changes to have Mulan leave to save her father, the song was dropped. Storyboard artist and co-head of story Dean DeBlois was tasked to revise the sequence, and decided to board the sequence with "minimal dialogue". Assisted with an existing musical selection from another film score courtesy of Sanders, the sequence reel was screened for Peter Schneider and Thomas Schumacher, both of whom were impressed. DeBlois stated, "Sequence Six was the first sequence that got put into production, and it helped to establish our 'silent' approach." Additionally, General Li was not originally going to be related to Shang at all, but by changing the story, the filmmakers were able to mirror the stories of both Shang's and Mulan's love for their fathers. As a Christian, Bancroft declined to explore Buddhism within the film. Because there was no dragon in the original legend, Mulan did not have animal companions; it was Roy E. Disney who suggested the character of Mushu. Veteran story artist Joe Grant created the cricket character, Cri-Kee, though animator Barry Temple admitted "the directors didn't want him in the movie, the story department didn't want him in the movie. The only people who truly wanted him in the movie were Michael Eisner and Joe Grant – and myself, because I was assigned the character. I would sit in meetings and they'd say, 'Well, where's the cricket during all this?' Somebody else would say, 'Oh, to hell the cricket.' They felt Cri-Kee was a character who wasn't necessary to tell the story, which is true." Throughout development on the film, Grant would slip sketches of Cri-Kee under the directors' door. Casting Before production began, the production team sought out Chinese, Japanese, Filipino, or Korean vocal talents. Tia Carrere was an early candidate to voice the title character, and Lea Salonga, who had been the singing voice of Princess Jasmine in Aladdin, was also cast as Mulan's speaking voice, but the directors did not find her attempt at a deeper speaking voice when Mulan impersonated Ping convincing, so Ming-Na Wen was brought in to speak the role. Salonga returned to provide the singing voice. Wen herself landed the role after the filmmakers listened to her narration at the beginning of The Joy Luck Club. Coats reflected on her decision, stating, "When we heard Ming-Na doing that voice-over, we knew we had our Mulan. She has a very likable and lovely voice, and those are the qualities we were looking for." For the role of Mushu, Disney was aiming for top Hollywood talent in the vein of Robin Williams's performance as the Genie, and approached Eddie Murphy, who at first balked when asked to record at the Disney studios. He then asked to record the voice in his basement at his Bubble Hill mansion in Englewood, New Jersey. For the speaking voice of Captain Li Shang, BD Wong was hired, although his singing voice, for the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You", was performed by Donny Osmond, who had previously auditioned to be the speaking voice of the title character in Hercules. Osmond's casting originated from a suggestion from the casting director, and throughout recording, Osmond studied Wong's dialogue tapes, and aimed to match his inflections and personality. Osmond commented that his sons decided that he had finally "made it" in show business when he was in a Disney film. Likewise for the role of Grandmother Fa, June Foray provided the speaking voice, and Marni Nixon supplied the singing voice. Animation and design To achieve a harmonious visual look, producer designer Hans Bacher and art director Ric Sluiter, along with Robert Walker and Head of Backgrounds Robert Stanton collaborated to establish a proper chronological location for the film in Chinese history. Since there was no general consensus on the time of Mulan's existence, they based on the visual design on the Ming and Qing dynasties. An important element of Bacher's design was to turn the art style closer to Chinese painting, with watercolor and simpler design, as opposed to the details of The Lion King and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Bacher further studied more than thirty-five film directors ranging from the silent era German Expressionism, British and American epics of the 1950s and 60s, and the spaghetti westerns for inspiration for composition, lighting, and staging that would establish settings that enhanced the characters. Additional inspiration was found in the earlier Disney animated films such as Bambi, Pinocchio, and Dumbo to establish a sense of staging. In October 1997, the Walt Disney Company announced a major expansion of its Florida animation operations constructing a 200,000-square-foot, four-story animation building and the addition of 400 animators to the workforce. To create 2,000 Hun soldiers during the Huns' attack sequence, the production team developed crowd simulation software called Attila. This software allows thousands of unique characters to move autonomously. A variant of the program called Dynasty was used in the final battle sequence to create a crowd of 3,000 in the Forbidden City. Pixar's photorealistic open API RenderMan was used to render the crowd. Another software developed for this movie was Faux Plane, which was used to add depth to flat two-dimensional painting. Although developed late in production progress, Faux Plane was used in five shots, including the dramatic sequence which features the Great Wall of China, and the final battle sequence when Mulan runs to the Forbidden City. During the scene in which the Chinese are bowing to Mulan, the crowd is a panoramic film of real people bowing. It was edited into the animated foreground of the scene. Music In March 1994, Stephen Schwartz was attached to compose the lyrics and music for the songs for the film. Following the research trip to China in June 1994, Schwartz was contacted by former Disney studio chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg to compose songs for The Prince of Egypt, which he agreed. Peter Schneider, then-president of Walt Disney Feature Animation, threatened to have Schwartz's name removed from any publicity materials for Pocahontas and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Michael Eisner phoned Schwartz, and urged him to back out of his commitment to DreamWorks, but he refused and left the project. After Schwartz's departure, his three songs, "Written in Stone", "Destiny", and "China Doll", were dropped amid story and character changes by 1995. Shortly after, Disney music executive Chris Montan heard Matthew Wilder's demo for a stage musical adaptation of Anne Rice's Cry to Heaven, and selected Wilder to replace Schwartz. In July 1997, David Zippel joined to write the lyrics. The film featured five songs composed by Wilder and Zippel, with a sixth originally planned for Mushu, but dropped following Eddie Murphy's involvement with the character. Although Danny Elfman and Thomas Newman were considered to score the film, English composer Rachel Portman was selected as the film composer. However, Portman became pregnant during production, and decided to back out. Following Portman's departure, Randy Edelman—whose Dragonheart theme was used in the trailer—and Kitarō were considered, until Jerry Goldsmith became available and signed on after dropping out of a project. The film's soundtrack is credited for starting the career of pop singer Christina Aguilera, whose first song to be released in the U.S. was her rendition of "Reflection", the first single from the Mulan soundtrack. The song, and Aguilera's vocals, were so well received that it landed her a recording contract with RCA Records. In 1999, she would go on to release her self-titled debut album, on which "Reflection" was also included. The pop version of "Reflection" has a Polish version ("Lustro" performed by Edyta Górniak) and two Spanish versions, for Spain (performed by Malú) and Latin America (performed by Lucero). Other international versions include a Brazilian Portuguese version by Sandy & Junior ("Imagem"), a Korean version performed by Lena Park, and a Mandarin version by Coco Lee. The music featured during the haircut scene, often referred as the Mulan Decision score, is different in the soundtrack album. The soundtrack album uses an orchestrated score while the movie uses heavy synthesizer music. The synthesizer version is available on the limited edition CD. Salonga, who often sings movie music in her concerts, has done a Disney medley which climaxes with an expanded version of "Reflection" (not the same as those in Aguilera's version). Salonga also provided the singing voice for Mulan in the film's sequel, Mulan II. Release Because of the disappointing box office performances of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hercules, Disney restricted its marketing campaign for Mulan, spending $30 million on promotional advertisements compared to more than $60 million for Hercules the year before. Instead of the lavish media event premieres of Pocahontas in Central Park and the electric light parade on Fifth Avenue for Hercules, Disney opted to premiere the film at the Hollywood Bowl complete with Chinese lanterns and fortune cookies. Two days before the general release, McDonald's launched its promotional campaign by including one of eight toys free with the purchase of a Happy Meal. The promotion also included Szechuan sauce for its Chicken McNuggets, which would be referenced in a 2017 episode of the Adult Swim series Rick and Morty and subsequently brought back by McDonald's as a promotional item related to that show. In collaboration with Disney, Hyperion Books published The Art of Mulan authored by Jeff Kurtti, which chronicled the production of the film. In addition with its publication, Hyperion Books also issued a collector's "folding, accordion book" of the ancient poem that inspired the film. On August 18, 1998, around 3,700 backpacks and 1,800 pieces of luggage were recalled back to their manufacture, Pyramid Accessories Inc., when it is discovered they contained lead-based paint. Home media The film was first released on VHS on February 2, 1999, as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection lineup. Mulan was released on DVD on November 9, 1999, as a Walt Disney Limited Issue for a limited sixty-day time period before going into moratorium. On February 1, 2000, it was re-released on VHS and DVD as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection lineup. The VHS and DVD was accompanied with two music videos of "Reflection" and "True to Your Heart" while the DVD additionally contained the theatrical trailer and character artwork. The Gold Collection release was returned into the Disney Vault on January 31, 2002. On October 26, 2004, Walt Disney Home Entertainment re-released a restored print of Mulan on VHS and as a 2-disc Special Edition DVD. In March 2013, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released Mulan and Mulan II on Blu-ray and DVD to coincide with the film's 15th anniversary. In September 2017, Mulan became available to Netflix users through their streaming service. Reception Box office Mulan grossed $22.8 million in its opening weekend, ranking second behind The X-Files. It went on to gross $120 million in the United States and Canada combined, and $304 million worldwide, making it the second-highest grossing family film of the year, behind A Bug's Life, and the seventh-highest-grossing film of the year overall. While Mulan domestically out-grossed the previous two Disney animated films which had preceded it, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hercules, its box office returns failed to match those of the Disney films of the early 1990s such as Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. Internationally, its highest grossing releases included those in the United Kingdom ($14.6 million) and France ($10.2 million). Critical reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 86%, based on 73 reviews, with an average rating of 7.52/10. The site's consensus reads, "Exploring themes of family duty and honor, Mulan breaks new ground as a Disney film, while still bringing vibrant animation and sprightly characters to the screen." In a 2009 countdown, Rotten Tomatoes ranked it twenty-fourth out of the fifty canonical animated Disney features. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 71 out of 100, based on 24 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade. Roger Ebert, reviewing for the Chicago Sun-Times, gave Mulan three-and-a-half stars out of four in his written review. He said that "Mulan is an impressive achievement, with a story and treatment ranking with Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King". Likewise, James Berardinelli of ReelViews awarded the film three-and-a-half stars out of four praising the lead character, its theme of war, and the animation. He concluded that "Adults will appreciate the depth of characterization while kids will love Mulan's sidekick, a colorful dragon named Mushu. Everyone will be entertained the fast-moving plot and rich animation." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly graded the film a B+ writing "Vividly animated, with a bursting palette that evokes both the wintry grandeur and decorative splendor of ancient China, Mulan is artful and satisfying in a slightly remote way." Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune described the film as "a big disappointment when compared with the studio's other recent films about a female hero searching for independence." He was further critical of Mulan's characterization in comparison to Ariel and Belle, and claimed the "design of the film does not take advantage of the inspiration provided by classic Chinese artists, and the songs are not memorable." Reviewing the film for the Los Angeles Times, Kenneth Turan wrote "Mulan has its accomplishments, but unlike the best of Disney's output, it comes off as more manufactured than magical." While he praised the title character, he highlighted that the "by-now-standard hip patter (prepare for jokes about cross-dressing) is so tepid that not even five credited writers can revive it, and the songs by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel (with Lea Salonga and Donny Osmond singing for the leads) lack the spark that Zippel's lyrics brought to the underappreciated Hercules." Ed Gonzalez of Slant Magazine criticized the film as "soulless" in its portrayal of Asian society. This movie was also the subject of comment from feminist critics. Mimi Nguyen says the film "pokes fun at the ultimately repressive gender roles that seek to make Mulan a domesticated creature". Nadya Labi agreed, saying "there is a lyric in the film that gives the lie to the bravado of the entire girl-power movement." She pointed out that Mulan needed to become a boy in order to accomplish what she did. Kathleen Karlyn, an assistant professor of English at the University of Oregon, also criticized the film's portrayal of gender roles: "In order to even imagine female heroism, we're placing it in the realm of fantasy". Pam Coats, the producer of Mulan, said that the film aims to present a character who exhibits both masculine and feminine influences, being both physically and mentally strong. Accolades Mulan won several Annie Awards, including Best Animated Feature and Individual achievement awards to Pam Coats for producing; Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft for directing; Rita Hsiao, Christopher Sanders, Phillip LaZebnick, Raymond Singer and Eugenia Bostwick-Singer for writing, Chris Sanders for storyboarding, Hans Bacher for production design, David Tidgwell for effects animation, Ming-Na for voice acting for the character of Mulan, Ruben A. Aquino for character animation, and Matthew Wilder, David Zippel and Jerry Goldsmith for music. (Tom Bancroft and Mark Henn were also nominated for an Annie Award for Character Animation.) The musical score also received significant praise. Jerry Goldsmith won the 1999 BMI Film Music Award. Goldsmith was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Music Score, but lost to Stephen Warbeck's score for Shakespeare in Love. Goldsmith was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. Matthew Wilder and David Zippel were nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song for "Reflection". They were beaten by The Truman Show and "The Prayer" from Quest for Camelot, respectively. In 2008, the film was one of 50 nominees listed on the ballot for the American Film Institute's top 10 greatest American animated movies. Reception in China Disney was keen to promote Mulan to the Chinese, hoping to replicate their success with the 1994 film The Lion King, which was one of the country's highest-grossing Western films at that time. Disney also hoped it might smooth over relations with the Chinese government which had soured after the release of Kundun, a Disney-funded biography of the Dalai Lama that the Chinese government considered politically provocative. China had threatened to curtail business negotiations with Disney over that film and, as the government only accepted ten foreign films per year at that time to be shown in their country, Mulan s chances of being accepted were low. Finally, after a year's delay, the Chinese government did allow the film a limited Chinese release, but only after the Chinese New Year, so as to ensure that local films dominated the more lucrative holiday market. Box office income was low, due to both the unfavorable release date and rampant piracy. Chinese people also complained about Mulan's depiction as too foreign-looking and the story as too different from the myths. Legacy Video game A Windows, Macintosh, and PlayStation point-and-click adventure interactive storybook based on the film, Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan (titled Disney's Story Studio: Mulan on PlayStation), was released on December 15, 1999. The game was developed by Media Station for computers and Revolution Software (under the name "Kids Revolution") for PlayStation. The game was met with generally positive reception and holds a 70.67% average rating at the review aggregator website GameRankings. Live-action adaptation Walt Disney Pictures first expressed interest in a live-action adaptation of Mulan in the 2000s. Zhang Ziyi was to star in it and Chuck Russell was chosen as the director. The film was originally planned to start filming in October 2010, but was eventually canceled."Zhang Ziyi to produce and star in 3D Mulan film" . Channel News Asia. July 27, 2010. Retrieved August 14, 2010. In 2015, Disney again began developing a live-action remake. Elizabeth Martin and Lauren Hynek's script treatment reportedly featured a white merchant who falls in love with Mulan, and is drawn into a central role in the country's conflict with the Huns. According to a Vanity Fair source, the spec script was only a "jumping-off point" and all main characters will in fact be Chinese. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Jurassic World screenwriters Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver are to rewrite Hynek and Martin's screenplay with Chris Bender, J. C. Spink and Jason Reed producing. In February 2017, it was announced that Niki Caro will direct the live-action adaptation of the 1998 animated film. The casting process of a Chinese actress to portray the heroine began in October 2016. The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 2, 2018, but it was later taken off the release schedule with The Nutcracker and the Four Realms taking its old slot. On November 29, 2017, Liu Yifei was cast as the titular character. In March 2018, Disney scheduled the film for release on March 27, 2020. Donnie Yen was cast as Commander Tung, a mentor and teacher to Mulan. Following him, Jet Li joined the film as the emperor of China, Gong Li was cast as the villain, a witch, and Xana Tang was announced to play Mulan's sister. The next month, Utkarsh Ambudkar was cast as Skatch, a con artist, and Ron Yuan was cast as Sergeant Qiang, the second in command of the Imperial Regiment. In June, Yoson An was cast as Chen Honghui, "a confident and ambitious recruit" who becomes Mulan's love interest. In July, Jason Scott Lee joined the cast as Bori Khan, a secondary villain and warrior seeking revenge. In August 2018, Tzi Ma, Rosalind Chao, Cheng Pei-Pei, Nelson Lee, Jimmy Wong and Doua Moua were added to the cast.‘Mulan’ Rounds Out Cast As Filming Underway On Live-Action Movie Deadline Hollywood, Retrieved August 28, 2018Disney’s ‘Mulan’ Casts Jimmy Wong & Doua Moua Deadline Hollywood, Retrieved August 28, 2018 References in Disney media Although she is royalty neither by birth nor marriage (her husband is merely a high-ranking military officer), Mulan is part of the Disney Princess media franchise. In the film Lilo & Stitch, Nani has a poster of Mulan in her room. Mulan is also present in the Disney and Square Enix video game series Kingdom Hearts. In the first Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mushu is a summonable character, and in Kingdom Hearts II, the movie is featured as a playable world named "The Land of Dragons", with the plot being changed to accommodate the game's characters (Sora, Donald and Goofy) and Mulan (both as herself and as "Ping") able to join the player's party as a skilled sword fighter. Actress Jamie Chung plays a live-action version of Mulan in the second, third, and fifth seasons of the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. See also * History of the Han dynasty (for info on the period this film is loosely based on) * Han–Xiongnu War (for info on the conflict this film is loosely based on) * List of Disney animated features * List of Disney animated films based on fairy tales * List of animated feature-length films * List of traditional animated feature films References Bibliography * External links * * * * * * Category:1998 animated films Category:Mulan (franchise) Category:1990s action films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:1998 films Category:1990s action drama films Category:American action adventure films Category:American action comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Chinese mythology in popular culture Category:Cross-dressing in American films Category:Disney Renaissance Category:1990s feminist films Category:Films about sexism Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by Barry Cook Category:Films directed by Tony Bancroft Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Han dynasty Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Screenplays by Chris Sanders Category:Screenplays by Philip LaZebnik Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Animated films about dragons Category:1990s children's animated films